Sonic Stuck in time
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: During a mission to get the seven chaos emeralds back from Eggman, an accident occurs and Sonic finds himself in a familiar place. Will Sonic and friends find out what is going on, or will everything remain as a mystery?


_**Sonic: Stuck In Time**_

_**Chapter one: Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, nor any places or any other characters. Sonic and all of the other characters/places belongs to Sega, 4kids, TMS Entertainment, and the Sonic team.**_

Rated PG for mild violence.

**SONIC'S POV:**

I was running, so fast... I haven't run this fast in a while. The reason why is because my enemy Dr. Eggman has somehow got all seven of the chaos emeralds. I remember some of my friends telling me how he got four of them. Tails told me that he got knocked out from behind and that Eggman's robots took the yellow emerald. Then there was also Knuckles who dropped the red chaos emerald into the sea when he was fighting one of Eggman's robots up on Angel Island. There was also Cream and Cheese who were holding onto the green chaos emerald before Eggman got a robotic claw that snatched the chaos emeralds from Creams small hands. And finally there was Amy, and she was fighting a massive gang of robots. She told me she was going okay at first, but then she just got too outnumbered and got knocked out and the robots took the purple chaos emerald. As for the other three chaos emeralds, I wouldn't know how Eggman would get a hold of them, and it doesn't matter, all that does matter is getting those chaos emeralds back and stopping Dr. Eggman from doing whatever he is planning. I reach Eggman's "Secret Base" and I see a bunch of robots that look more advanced then what he usually builds, but it doesn't worry me, I can either spin dash them and just beat them up, or I can just simply run around them, either way I can still get up to Eggman and stop him. I start to run towards the base and I suddenly hear a plane, and so I look up and see Tails and Amy up in the X-Tornado and I give them both a smile. I can see Tails pressing a button and then the windshield pops open and Amy throws me a scope, and I put it on.

"Hey guys did you decide to join the party too?" I asked them as I stayed close to the X-Tornado. I then heard Tails' voice.

"Of course Sonic, we are here to help get rid of the robots outside while you go into the base. Oh by the way, Amy is going to jump out of the X-Tornado now, so can you please catch her so then she doesn't hurt herself." Tails explained to me. I then dug my heels into the ground so then I could stop running.

"What, Amy is coming down, as in right now?" I ask as I look up and see Amy falling down from the sky, with her pink hair flowing through the wind and also with a huge smile on her face as she screamed my name, so I put my arms out in front of me, ready to catch her. She landed straight into my arms before I put her down.

"Thanks Sonic!" She tells me as she begins to hug me, really tightly. She then stopped hugging me and then put one of her arms beside her, and her Piko-Piko hammer suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she charged at three robots that were in a straight line. She swung her hammer at all three of them and they all went flying even farther than my eyes can see. She looked back at me with her hammer behind her and winked with left eye while I just put my thumb up, and then I ran towards the base. I saw some robots and so I jumped up and did a homing attack, and I landed on both of my feet and one of my hands. I turned my head around slightly and I saw all of the robots explode, and so I grinned. I started running again, but this time some robots were firing lasers at me, but I could easily dodge most of them, but I will admit that some of the shots were actually quite close to hitting my feet. Then I saw a couple of the robots explode from lasers shooting from the sky, and so I looked up and saw the X-Tornado and Tails. I even think I saw him give me thumbs up.

"We will handle these guys Sonic; you just focus on getting into that base and stopping Dr. Eggman." Tails told me through the scope. I looked up and put up one of my thumbs and ran towards the base, and spin-dashed through the wall.

**SHADOW'S POV**

I was walking through the doctor's base when I suddenly heard a noise behind me. I turned around and I saw Sonic, who was waving at me with a grin on his face.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing, wandering around here? Are you planning to stop Eggman too?" He asks as he walks over to me.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I do know what the doctor is planning to do with the chaos emeralds." I tell him, folding my arms. He looked at me with a strange look on his face, and it looked like he was about to say something until we both turned around as we heard a noise.

"It's the doctor; he has nearly opened the portal to the past!" I yell, not even thinking that Sonic would hear me, but that didn't stop me from going to the room where I heard that noise, so I raced off with Sonic following me.

"So, Eggman is actually going to go into the past?" He asks me as we are still running. I just nodded my head.

"But how would you know what Eggman's plan is?" He asks me. I looked at him with a grin.

"Well, maybe I decided to pay the doctor a secret visit." I said, still smirking. Sonic then looked at me weirdly until we reached a door, and stopped running.

"What are we going to do? We will need a code to get through this door." Sonic pointed out. I then moved closer to the door.

"You ask way too many questions now Sonic." I tell him as I punch and kick the door down. I then looked at him and smirked again as I saw him with his mouth opened and raising an eyebrow. We both walked into the room, and Sonic, for some strange reason was keeping his distance from me. We saw seven containment units, which were holding a chaos emerald in each. We also saw the portal to the past that had a few sparks in it. Sonic was looking around for some strange reason, don't ask, I don't even know why.

"Let's just get the chaos emeralds and leave, I don't like being around this place." I say to Sonic, walking over to the containment unit with the white chaos emerald in it. I put my arm high up in the air just before Sonic and I heard a voice, and we both turned around and we saw the doctor with his hands behind his back.

"Well, Sonic and Shadow what an unpleasant surprise." He said, walking over to us.

"Eggman I was wondering when you would show up. Now the fun can really begin." Sonic said as he was stretching his legs. I just folded my arms again at the sight of Sonic thinking that this would even be close to fun. The doctor smirked and Sonic even let out a little chuckle. I saw the doctor reach for something then I think he pressed a button that made two robotic claws come straight at us and grab us. We both tried to break free but it was no use, the robotic claws even grabbed onto our arms, so I couldn't use a chaos spear. The doctor let out his general laugh, hearing this I tried to cover my ears but my hands were too far down to reach for my ears. I saw Sonic still struggling and I closed my eyes and put my head down, thinking about how we could only watch the doctor go through time.

**KNUCKLES' POV:**

I was on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald when I heard something. I stood up and jumped off of the shrine and went onto a nearby tree and looked over at Eggman's base. I saw lasers coming from robots and a plane, I looked a little closer and I recognised that plane.

"The X-Tornado... That means that Tails must be there. I better go and see what is going on over there." I said to myself, but then I looked at the Master Emerald and frowned, but then I jumped off the island and started gliding off to Eggman's base. As I was gliding I also saw someone else fighting some robots, and I noticed that it was Amy, and knowing that those two were there fighting then that means that Sonic wouldn't be too far.

"Alright I'm going in..." I say to myself, pulling further in, towards the base. Amy was actually going pretty well out there by herself... Until she dropped her hammer and the robots all ganged up on her, but luckily I came to the rescue just in time, once I was above a robot I stretched my leg and kicked it and punched two that were beside me and then I kicked one and I heard a robot coming behind and so I just punched backwards and it fell back on its well... back. I grabbed onto Amy's hammer and helped her up. She then suddenly did something that I thought she only did to Sonic, but she apparently hugged me while she was crying, and to be honest it was kind of uncomfortable. She kept on repeating "Thank you, Thank you." Over and over and I was still uncomfortable, so I needed to change the subject from rescuing her, so I decided to talk about the one thing... Sonic the hedgehog.

"Um... Amy where is Sonic?" I ask trying to keep my distance from Amy. She breaks the hug and grabs her hammer.

"He is inside of the base; he is trying to stop Eggman from using the seven chaos emeralds, for something." She explained to me. And all I say in return is the words "See ya!" as I run off over to the base, and I think that Amy even stuck her tongue at me behind my back, and I just shook my head and continued to run. I reached the base and I noticed a hole in the wall.

"Yep, that is definitely Sonic." I say to myself as I jump into the hole. I walked through a hall and I heard someone's voice.

"Let us go Eggman!" The voice said, and it sounded like Sonic, so I ran further down the hall and saw a door that looked... Well not like a door. I went in and saw Sonic and Shadow both in some sort of robotic claw. I ran over to them and broke the robotic claws into tiny pieces and all three of us landed on our feet and Shadow and Sonic faced the portal while I went over to a containment unit with the green chaos emerald in it and I put two of my fingers on my chin and then I looked over to Sonic, Shadow and the portal, and I walked over to them.

"So where's Eggman?" I asked them as they both looked at me. Shadow pointed over to a nearby door and in it I saw Eggman, walking out of it with blueprints in his hands.

"Knuckles!?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He continued.

"Well, I think the better question is, what do you think you're going to do with the chaos emer- Huh? What is going on?" I ask as I see all of these different colours that are really bright inside of the portal.

"Oh no it's too late!" Shadow exclaimed. I looked over to one of the containment units and I knew that I had no choice so I ran over to it, but then two robots came out in front of me and I had no choice but to stop running.

"I thought that you might have tried to get one of the chaos emeralds so I set up a different trap for each of them, but just so you don't follow me I will give you some robots to keep you occupied." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of robots came out. He then went into the portal with a couple of robots coming in behind him.

**TAILS' POV:**

I was up in the X-Tornado still shooting, but there weren't many robots left since Amy was helping me destroy them with her hammer, but Sonic still hasn't came back yet, and then Amy was signalling me to come down, so I carefully landed the X-Tornado and hopped out of it and Amy and I ran over to each other.

"What's the matter Amy?" I ask her.

"I think that we should go into that base, there." Amy replied, as she was pointing at the base. I starred at Amy.

"But Amy don't you think that Sonic is handling the situation fine?" I ask Amy, holding out my hands. Amy just turned around and started to run over to the base and I just let out a big sigh, and ran after her. It was hard to keep up with Amy, because when Sonic is involved then Amy is going to be running fast, and it is also good to keep your distance from her too. Just then Amy stopped running and faced the bushes and I stopped after her.

"What is it Amy? Did you hear something?" I ask as she pulls out her hammer.

"Just wait Tails; we have to be careful it could be another robot that we didn't get." Amy said as she put her arm in front of me. Then a small blue and yellow chao with a smaller red bow tie came out, and then out came a rabbit that had a red dress, and I knew that I knew this girl.

"Cream, Cheese, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous to be around here!" Amy added.

"Well I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help." Cream answered with Cheese saying "Choo, choo" over and over again.

"Cream we don't want you to-" I started but then Cream started to give me puppy dog eyes, and I will admit the puppy dog eyes are one of my greatest weaknesses, and Cream's puppy dog eyes are just the cutest little- Okay back to the point I let her come along, but Amy wasn't too sure about that idea. She is like an older sister to Cream, and the last thing she wants to happen is for her to get hurt so I promised that I would take full responsibility for what happens, and so with that all worked out we all went off to Eggman's base, with me, Cream and Cheese flying of course and with Amy having one choice which was to run.

**SONIC'S POV:**

We were fighting the robots with all of our might, but if we destroyed one of them, two more would just take its place, and I was starting to get tired. I felt like something was coming at me, but I was just way too tired to move. I could he Shadow and Knuckles scream my name, but I still didn't move I just stay on my knees, not having any energy to move. I thought that I was going to be a goner as the other two guys looked like they were pretty tired as well, but once I closed my eyes I waited for the pain, but there was nothing, not even a scratch, so I opened my eyes and I saw Cream and Cheese in front of me, panting. I then looked over to the broken down door and saw Tails and Amy there.

"Thanks guys for saving my life." I say to them, putting up one of my thumbs.

"Don't thank us yet, we still have these robots to destroy." Amy told me as I got up, but I was kind of wobbly, and I frowned, but I still fought some robots by using a homing attack and a couple of spin-dashes. Tails, Cream and Cheese were doing attacks from the air. Cream was just kicking her opponents, and smashed through them as if they were wet toilet paper. Cheese was helping by distracting the robots. Tails was using his two twined tails and was just ramming into the robots, I think he was also going to the point that he was dismantling some of them. Amy was just swinging away with her hammer, with her big hammer I mean, not with that small one. Knuckle was using strong punches and at times he was even kicking. Shadow was also using homing attacks and spin-dashes, and he even kicked them on the back of the head at some points of time. I was close to one of the containment units then a robot shot a laser at me, but I jumped. This was good news, bad news situation, the good news was I got out of harm's way, but the bad news was the laser hit the containment unit with a chaos emerald in it which was connected to the portal. A bright light came from the portal. We all looked at Knuckles except for Shadow.

"Is that...?" Amy started.

"We are going into the same time as the doctor is going to, hang on guys we are going to the past." Shadow interrupted as we all covered our eyes with our arms, and now we are going to be in for a lot of trouble.

_**Well that was the first chapter of Sonic: Stuck in time, and I think that went pretty well, please review it and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please Review!**_


End file.
